


I See Your Shadow

by morganoconner



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Ghosts, Haunting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganoconner/pseuds/morganoconner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For prompt: Coulson's ghost is haunting the rebuilt helicarrier, and it's slowly driving Clint crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I See Your Shadow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Misachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misachan/gifts).



> With thanks to misachan for the prompt, and for basically ordering me to post it here after I wrote something far more angsty than I meant to. ^^;
> 
> Title comes from the Evanescence song _Even in Death_.

He's been shooting arrows for hours already, a constant repetition of _draw, aim, release_ , with small breaks in between to go and gather his arrows. His arms are beginning to shake with the effort, and if he doesn't rest soon, he's going to do damage to the muscles, but so far this is the only thing that helps, that quiets his mind enough to stop seeing, stop _hearing_ …

"Barton."

" _Argh!_ " He drops his bow with a clatter, backing up until he can hit the wall and slide down, burying his face in his knees and clamping his hands over his ears. Like that will stop it, stop _him_.

There's an icy touch against the back of his neck and he shudders, wants to beg, but doesn't know what he wants to beg _for_.

The touch vanishes as suddenly as it came, and everything is blessedly silent for long enough that he dares to peek out at the dimly lit range. It's empty, thank God, though his arrows have all been gathered and neatly stacked next to his bow, and there's still a chill to the room that definitely isn't natural.

He swallows harshly and stands on shaky legs to grab his stuff and get out of here, maybe head to the tower for a night, just to escape from everything. Tony'll have the good stuff on hand, maybe he can just drink until he passes out and gets some real sleep.

He's slinging his quiver over his shoulder and heading out when he hears the voice one more time, the voice he can't forget, the voice that haunts his every waking moment now.

" _If you want me to leave, then you have to let me go._ "

But Phil already knows how bad he is at letting go.


End file.
